RebelAlliance Fleet
by Interceptor
Summary: Solaris Quadran fights the empire with Wedge...


Star Wars : The Alliance series episode 1 

The RebelAlliance Fleet 

Chapter ONE 

Move you piece of junk!Solaris thoght.Get off my tail! A TIE StarFighter got Solaris Quadran tailed , Solaris tried to break free, but it just didn't work. The TIE stayed on the X-wing's course, fireing bolts of green laser at it. Solaris swiched all power the rear shield, but doesn't looked like it is going to hold much longer. He tried every menuver he knew to out-menuver this TIE , or "eyball", like the rebels like to call it. This is not an ordinary TIE pilot, the X-wing pilot thought, who could it be? Finally , the X-wing summersulted , the TIE tried to follow , but it wasn't fast enough. The X-wing sneaked to the back of the TIE and swiched to target mode. This time , the X-wing stayed on the TIE's course, but the croisshair just doesn't lock on. Come on! Does it take forever to... Before he could finish his thoughts , the croisshair turned to red and beeped. He pulled the trigger, bolts of red laser came out of the cannon. First few missed, but the last one hit directly on the TIE's engine. The starfighter span out of control and exploded. Solaris closed the s-foils and headed to the rendez-vous point near Tatoinne. It wasn't easy the get rid of a TIE in an X-wing. The TIE is slightly more menuveble then the X-wing, so that makes everything different. At least Solaris did it. I think that was Wedge. ********** Solaris opened the cokpit door, and came out of the simulator. He looked at a monitor beside it. It showed the scores he marked . Everything is great , except the accuracy. Although the scores should be high enough to beat Wedge.He and Wedge are good freinds, but on the outside , they don't really looked like it. They are both very competetive, especially in sim scores. Just in time, Wegde came out of the simulator. Solaris checked the datapad one ce again , then headed where Wedge was. "What have you done now, Lieutenent? Destroyed a Death Star?"Wedge said sarcaticly when he saw Solaris walking twoards him. "Nope, just wiped out an entire squadron of eyeballs. Your squadron." Replied Solaris, proudly. "I shot you down, Antillies, no TIE pilot can fly that well, Three Flight must be your squadron." "Thank for the compliment." "You're missing the point!"Solaris said, "I shot you down, YOU lost, I won." "I'm afraid it's not that simple." Came an other voice. The two lieutenents turned twards it. The voice had come from Commander Skywalker, who was the commander of Rogue Squadron, where Wegde was assigned to."The goal of the sim was to improve you accuracy, not the maximum ammount of kills."Luke continued, "So by accuracy , I guess Wedge won. Remeber, though, this is not a competition." "Sure, I lose, as usual, of course."Solaris said, disappointed. "Let's just forget it, Solaris, your squadron has a new mission. Admiral Ackbar assigned Interceptor Squadron and Rogue Squadron to Taloraan."Luke said while handing over a disk to Solaris."The details are in the disk." " Taloraan? We've been there thousands of times. No Imperial activities, no nothing." "Not my decition, it's admiral's. Good luck."Luke finished as he walked twards the exit."And stop arguring about the sim." Time to show Wedge some good menuvers. Solaris thought. ********** "Squadron leaders, this is Home One, report in." "Rogue Squadron , standing by."Luke said. "Interceptor Squadron , standing by."Replied Captain Ch't, cammander of Interceptor Squadron. "I repeat that there is civilian down there too, so be careful when you are engaging to any Imperial craft."It sounds like Ackbar's voice, "Also there might be sensors flotting around. If there is , you must destroy it whithen one kilometer to avoid been scanned." "Copy."Luke replied. Ch't said nothing. "Private channel set."Wedge heard the comm-link beeped."Stand by private." Wedge replied. "Rogue Squadron will have sector seven. Interceptor have the rest. Three and four, that is."Ackbar continued. "No problem."Said Ch't. Wedge waited until everyone is finished, then pressed a button."Private , go ahead." "Good luck."Came a voice. It didn't sound like Solaris, but Wedge was sure it was him. In the last few missions, only he have used private channels to communicate with Wedge."Thanks Sol, you too. Wedge out."He said as he pushed a button. Solaris was going to reply , but the channel was taken. "Interceptors , check left!" Ch't said. No time to think , Solaris put the joystick left until he reached 90 degres then pulled it. His X-wing turned left, with the rest of the squadron. "Lock s-foils as attack position."Ch't ordered. The wings opened , just like it's name. A croisshair appeared on the monitor of Solaris. The croisshair is simply two circles, green if there is no enemy, red if it's locked on. If the target is not inditefied , the croisshair will be yellow. Solaris looked at it, it's still green. His R-2 class astromecanic droid, Scope, beeped. Solaris didn't understand any of it, so he looked at the translation monitor. "No, Scope, just keep on manual. Scan the area, though." The R-2 whispered, then started to do his job as ordered. "Two Flight to Home One." "Go ahead." "Are you sure there is imperial acti..." Before he could finish his sentense, Scope beeped, and the croisshair sudenlly turned red. The targetting computer has detected a few TIE starfighters comming from one of the secotrs. "Interceptor two to squadrons, eyeballs detected on sector three nine mark seven."Solaris reported."They are charging their weapons!" "Basic menuvers!"Ch't yelled. Solaris pulled the joystick, then pushed it aside. His X-wing did a side summersult. Few bolts of green laser passed the deflector shield. Solaris pulled the trigger, not knowing where to shot. If he's lucky , he might get an eyeball by chance.Of course , he was never lucky, the TIE flew right pass by. Then it turned around and started to target Solaris's X-wing. "I got an eyeball on my tail!" Cried Solaris. "I see'em, coming in fourty degrees."Interceptor seven said. "Get him off me!" "Don't worry, check left, I'll be right there." Solaris did exacly what seven has said. His X-wing turned left. But the TIE is still on his tail, firing from time to time. Good thing the TIE fighter don't have a targeting system like the TIE Advanced, or I'm dead by now. Solaris thought. Come on, where are you? Interceptor Seven's X-wing pulled in and trcked the TIE on it's course. The targeting computer indicates that the TIE is now in fireing range. Seven pulled the trigger, the bolts missed , and one of them accualy hit Solaris. "What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Solaris. "My targetting computer is off line, I'll have to shoot him manually."Seven replied. "Oh great." Still traking the TIE, seven fired an other shot. It hit the TIE, but didn't destroy it. Seven hit the throtle, his X-wing pulled close and fired. The first two missed, almost hit Solaris, again, but the last one hit the TIE's engine. The Imperial craft exploded. "Thanks seven, but next time, shot the ennemy then me!"Solaris joked, with a relief."Seven, return to home one." "No way, I can still fly on manual"Seven replied. "Solaris is right, without the targetting system, you are in danger."Ch't said. "Alright, good luck guys!"Seven said as he closed his S-foils. Suddenly, Solaris's scanning monitor indicated a squadron of TIE Intercpetors coming in range. "Great , squints!"Soaris yelled. "What?" Luke's voice came in. "TIE Interceptors coming in, point three." Repeated Solaris. "Interceptor Squadron, this is Int One, prepare to leave this sector." Ch't said. "What? We're not just gonna leave! I haven't shot down any squints since the last simulator." Solaris said. "We're not enough to take down the squadrons of squints, this is an order." "Great. Now Rogues gonna lagh at us." Solaris said, with disapointement. "This is a channel for military use, not comments." Solaris dodn't reply, he pushed the joystick to leave this planet, since he was up-side-down. He was sure They will be the laghing stock of Rogue Squadron, Rogues have never abandon a mission before. Well, this was also their first time to. At least I'll be alive. Solaris told himself. ********** When Interceptor Squadron's X-wings reached the orbit of Taloraan, Rogues also ahve arrived. They started to calculate the jump to base. Home One also started to turn. The engines falshed and the fleet disappeared into the dark space. We'll never be the best. Solaris thought before they reentered the real space. ********** 


End file.
